


Of Course Boss Man

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Neil/Everyone [6]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, bottom!eppy but dom!eppy, dom!eppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Neil likes fucking men and, no one does it as well as Eppy who undoes Neil so well with honeyed words and a gorgeously responsive body.
Relationships: Neil Aspinall/Brian Epstein
Series: Neil/Everyone [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888579
Kudos: 5





	Of Course Boss Man

He hadn't even known he wanted this, but now that it was happening he wasn't sure how he could ever go back. And it was good that he was enjoying it because Brian just would not shut up. It had started basically as soon as Neil gave the green light, even before they kissed or were even behind closed doors. Not that Brian seemed really concerned about that.

Neil knew of course how much Brian could be an adrenaline junkie with his dangerous gambling ways but he hadn't realised it extended to other also illegal parts of his life this way. Neil didn't even know if it was just the idea of being caught, or so the idea of being watched. There was no way Freda didn't know what was about to happen, Brian could have only made it more clear if he had said 'We can't be disturbed because I planned on getting shagged senseless.' She'd know and hell, he'd be surprised if half the building didn't. Which really seemed to be part of the appeal for Brian.

And now this. Not that it wasn't doing it for Neil, but it was far from subtle to anyone that might overhear. At least he wasn't just outright moaning and screaming his pleasure. Small mercies.

It wasn't lewd persay. Not like Neil had known from peepshows or pornos. The man wasn't even swearing. That Neil could handle, but this? It was doing more than getting him hot under the collar. Brian kept going on about how Neil was such a good boy, such a pretty boy, treated the boys so well because he was theirs. So loyal, so dutiful, so caring and attentive to their *each and every* need because he was theirs, and they were his.

Fuck, Neil was a grown man. A man currently fucking another man. It shouldn't be getting to him like this. He was literally balls deep into a tight, grasping, eager hole, but he couldn't get enough of being told exactly how good he was. It was- normally he was the one taking care of the boys, assuaging any of their doubts or fears. Building them up to their full potential. But now it was the opposite, and Neil's knees were weak with it.

Brian this kept up a stream even as Neil tried to wreck him. He'd sigh or gasp with a particular thrust but his stamina was nothing compared to Neil's. The roadie had never been with an older man- properly older, not the few years Ringo had on him, and he didn't even know it could be like this.

Fuck, maybe he should let Eppy ride him if the older man was so verbal, really find a way to tried him out and have him literally be in control. Because right now as it stood even though Neil should technically be in control as he determined the speed and strength of his thrusts, Brian had let him do whatever he wanted without protest. But the way his words wrapped around Neil countered that. Neil was no more in control than a captain helming a ship tossed about by a storm.

Neil lifted Brian up, sitting him onto his lap but the manager just stared down at him as though saying, 'you were being so good are you going to stop now?' Right then. Clearly Brian didn't want that as he tugged at his hair to spur him on, Brian wanted Neil to fuck into him *hard.* Something Neil was more than eager to do, returning to Brian's silken words of praise. "And you- you've been so good, so very good for the boys for so long, and now... now you're being so good for me."

The validation felt almost as good as the orgasm barreling towards him, it's good feeling would certainly last long, warming him even on the coldest of nights. Neil reached out to grab Brian closer to him. Sure he had the most powerful leverage when grasping him by the hips, but he wanted to be close to the man. Feel him pressed against him.

"Yeah, yeah, just like that. Ah, Nelly! I love the way you fuck me and the way you hold me."

"Oh, yeah?" What a coincidence, Neil loved those things too. Taking care of the boys was effort, and even for all the pleasure Neil found in it, work. But being with Brian was near effortless, just endless uncomplicated pleasure. "You're- so good too," Neil didn't have such pretty words, not to mention he was beyond exhausted from railing into Brian with such force.

Brian laughed breathlessly at the praise. "You close babe?"

"Uh-huh," Neil groaned out. He'd never fucked Brian in his office before but he was loving it. Taking Brian right here where he worked, knowing that he'd sit in this very chair and feel that ache in his core and look at his desk and remember what had happened, who had done this to him.

"Good, me too. We have to hurry, I have a meeting soon," the thrill of working down to the wire was getting to Brian. Normally at this point with a partner Neil would wrap a hand around their cock to get them there. But Brian had made himself clear, he didn't want to be tossed off, he wanted to come from his ass or not at all. Which was why Neil had to make sure he was getting him right to the very edge. Devious Brian though was perfectly capable of doing it to himself though as he kept talking. "A meeting- right here in this very room."

Neil didn't get off on being nearly caught like Brian did but that- that very idea. Fuck. Neil bit down into Brian's shoulder, hard, as they both came. Brian squeezing tightly around him easily tipping Neil right over. Brian's whole body went tense as he nearly convulsed in Neil's hold. They sat there panting and heaving as they came down. Neil might not personally have been as much of an adrenaline junkie but he couldn't say the high wasn't real as he came down slowly. He was pretty sure he came so hard his limbs were trembling.

And as soon as Brian had his voice back he was speaking those luscious praises again. Telling Neil exactly how good he was to him, how well he treated him and the boys, and how he'd done such a good job, everything Brian could have ever wanted and even more. Neil couldn’t stop smiling at the praise as it warmed him, sending tingles down his arms, even as they cleaned themselves up.

Brian's had a lot of experience so soon he's perfectly tidy, looking not a hair out of place. Neil didn't think he looked half as well composed, but then again he rarely did. Brian sat back down behind his desk as always, while Neil leaned against his desk at a respectable distance. At least Neil knew that hidden behind that bespoke suit and starched shirt were possessive love bites that blossomed beautifully on his pale, delicate skin. Not to mention that ache, that soreness, Brian was sure to feel from such a hard fucking and such a hard desk chair.

Obviously there was no way Neil was getting hard again that fast, but his mind couldn't help but to savor the delicious situation he was leaving Brian in. It was not really in his nature to use the kind, praising words Brian had but that didn't mean he had nothing to say. So leaning in close enough for Brian to hear he lowly spoke, "You were so good for me too Eppy, you always are. You're such a slut, and always want to be fucked so hard, and I certainly gave it my all, fucked you as hard as I could. And yet you're still so deliciously tight every time. But what about now I wonder, hmm? Think I've fucked you open?"

Brian was flushed red, seemingly more affected by this than getting fucked. For all that Neil enjoyed praise, Brian seemed to respond far more to humiliation. But he doesn't answer, unsure of the desired reply.

So Neil continued with his filthy words, "I think I have. I think I wrecked that little hole of yours, and you're now loose. So loose that my come will just leak out of you." Brian whimpered audibly as he bit down on his lip, grasping the arm rests of his chair tightly. "How would you feel about that?" As though his body language wasn't giving it away, but Neil wanted to hear the words. He could only imagine how verbalizing it outloud would feel for Brian.

"I- used. Like- I'm all yours."

Owned. Yes, just so. "Mine." That was exactly what Neil wanted to hear and Brian knew it. "Treasured," Neil tried out, he certainly loved it when Brian said such sweet things to him but clearly this was less impactful for Brian who simply settled with his word. "It's not that I don't like to share," their arrangement could never work if that was the case, as they both enjoyed rich lives, "It's just that I want you to carry my mark, to remember me."

Neil leaned in even closer. Generally people knocked before entering offices, and Freda might even call ahead after Brian said he was 'not to be disturbed,' but regardless even this much closeness wasn't too suspicious for all that Neil could feel Brian's shallow breaths puffing against his skin. "You'll sit here and squirm and think of me. These stupid bigwigs will waste your time as my come trickles out of your fucked open hole and stain those fancy silk pants of yours. And you’ll remember me." 

Brian nodded, words beyond him as he white-knuckled his grip on the chair. Neil doesn't think he'd be the only one getting hard if possible. As fun as the fucking had been, and it really had, to fuck right out here, on Brian's desk in the middle of the day, this aftermath was fun too. Neil only wishes that there could have been a physical sign for others to see and to know or at least suspect. A love bite peeking out from his collar, one of those gorgeous glossed curls out of place. Instead he'd just have this but it would have to be enough.

There was a firm, crisp knock at the door and Neil leaned back as Brian called them in, his voice almost completely steady. Neil himself headed to the door as the suits walked in. "Bye-bye boss, have a good day," Neil said, his voice nothing but warm, they'd hear nothing but kindness in it.

But Brian had been playing these kinds of games far longer than Neil. He didn't flinch as he replied, "And you too. Don't forget about what I said," he paused, the little shit, smiling as though his tongue had done anything else but map out Neil's tonsils and compliment his fucking prowess. "Anything. For our boys," he tacked on as though they'd thought about their troublesome charges in the last thirty minutes.

"Of course," Neil replied, because it was true nonetheless. Anything for his boys, it just so happened that Neil included Brian in that.


End file.
